


Spin the Bottle

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Kissing game, M/M, The characters are doing their own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Jon has never kissed someone. Theon and Robb think they have to change that.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to have the boys kissing again, so what better than this old fun game we used to play? Do they still play that? I'm feeling old :p
> 
> We're at the Stark's place, Ned and Cat have left for a weekend trip with Bran and Rickon. Robb, Jon, Sansa and Arya are staying home.  
> Theon comes over and to carry out his evil plan, there's a party going on. 
> 
> They are all between 16-19, with Sansa being youngest at 16 (hence the underage tag) and Theon oldest at 19.  
> Well, actually Arya's the youngest, but of course she doesn't really play^^ (Don't tell her I said that)

_"So the plan for tonight stands, Stark?"_

_"I'm not sure about this, Theon. I don't want to embarrass him too much."_

_"Oh come on, you old softie! He's turning eighteen in two months and has never kissed a girl. Or a boy for that matter. You know what he prefers?"_

_"Nope. I actually don't think he knows himself."_

_"What better way to find out then!"_

 

***

 

Jon thinks his face must resemble a giant tomato by now.

The party had been going pretty okay so far, until Theon had whipped out that... _thing_.

"Who's up for a little game?", he shouted and of course they all agreed and got together in a circle on the floor.

Robb had dragged Jon down next to him.

"Come on, Jon, don't be a spoilsport. These things are supposed to be fun!"

Jon had relented then, and now the stupid neck of the stupid bottle is pointing at him.

 

Sansa's protesting with flushed cheeks.

"He's my brother! That's so not right, guys!"

But Theon only shrugs at this.

"Brother, Schmother. It's just a peck on the lips, girl, it won't kill you."

She rolls her eyes, but comes over and kisses Jon very curtly.

He relaxes a bit. That wasn't so bad even, it felt as unerotic as a kiss from an aunt or something like this.

 

Now it's Jon's turn and when the bottle stops at Ygritte, he tenses again. In anticipation.

He leans forward cautiously, but the girl grabs him firmly by the collar and kisses him fiercely, accompanied by the whoops and cheers of the others.

He gasps when he breaks away, painfully conscious of his cock twitching in interest. Good thing he picked the baggy jeans today.

Robb claps Jon on the back jovially.

"How was that?"

Jon smiles sheepishly.

"Quite nice actually."

He catches a wink from Ygritte before she leans over to kiss her next partner, Sansa again.

 

The boys nearly go crazy and even Jon has to admit that the sight is quite something.

When it's Sansa's turn and the bottle points at Theon, Jon can feel Robb stiffen beside him.

Theon must've noticed it too, because his kiss has to be the most chaste of his entire life.

He quickly returns to his spot and spins the bottle again - of all the rotten luck!

 

Jon protests. "He's a guy!!!"

But he's quickly silenced by Ygritte.

"What, two girls can kiss and it's sooo hot and all, and two guys can't? How sexist of you, Jon Snow!"

Jon briefly wonders if you can die of embarrassment. If yes, he's a pretty likely candidate at the moment.

But best to get it over with, so he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, puckers his lips and waits.

He can hear them all snickering, but nothing happens.

Carefully he opens one eye to find Theon inches from his face. He jerks back with a surprised yelp and Theon rolls his eyes.

"God, Snow, relax. I won't bite, promise."

With that he leans forward and his lips brush over Jon's as light as a feather.

"See? Still alive, aren't we?"

 

Jon spins the bottle. It stops dead. At Theon. Oh no.

"French Kiss! French Kiss! French Kiss!"

Now even Theon seems to blush a little as the others start to chant.

Robb nudges him with a shit-eating grin and raises his eyebrows. 

Theon just shrugs and pulls Jon over to where he's sitting. He presses his slightly open mouth at Jon's.

With Theon's warm breath on his lips Jon can't really help himself and opens up, too, feeling Theon's tongue carefully glide between his lips.

The noise the others make fades into the background when Jon is kissed for the first time in his life.

After what must've been an eternity, Theon pulls back, leaving Jon nearly purple. And rock-hard.

 

Jon feels Robb's questioning gaze on him, but he doesn't have it in him to look up yet.

His very first kiss. With Theon Greyjoy, of all people. Fuck's sake. It was unbelievable.

He doesn't look up to see Theon and Margaery really going at it, but he does look up when Margaery kisses Sansa (this has Pod jumping up and "going for a fag", yeah sure).

Jon's cock is aching by now and this really doesn't help at all.

Suddenly a loud voice startles them all.

 

"Hey guys, what'ya doing? Is that a BOTTLE? IS THAT A KISSING GAME????"

Arya, in her PJs.

Robb looks at her sternly.

"That's nothing for you, young Lady. Go back to bed or I'll tell Dad."

Arya is unimpressed, she lets herself slump down between Jon and Robb and kisses each of them on the cheek.

"See, I can play. Just one turn or I'll tell Dad about the Smirnoff in the fridge. Now, let's see..."

She takes the bottle from the floor and looks around, her gaze settling on Gendry.

"You. Kiss."

"ARYA!!!!" Robb and Sansa shout simultaneously. Sansa adds, "That's not how this is played!"

But Arya only shrugs, marches up to an increasingly uncomfortable Gendry and plants a big fat kiss onto the surprised boy's lips.

Robb nearly jumps up, but Arya's already on the way back to her room. She turns around once more.

"Good night, guys. You. Handsome. Wait for me!" She winks at Gendry and disappears.

Gendry looks like he might be sick any second now. He swallows visibly.

"Ah... how old IS she?"

Jon wants to help him out of his misery. "Fourteen. Fifteen in two weeks."

Gendry seems ready to faint with relief upon hearing that.

"Oh. OH. I feared she's, like, ten or something. That's better. Still totally wrong!", he adds with a quick glance at Robb.

 

Theon has watched in silence, but now he rolls the bottle over to Gendry.

"You've been kissed, Gen, your turn."

Gendry takes a deep breath, probably praying it won't hit another Stark girl as Robb seems really tense, but-

Oh well. Jon's not even surprised anymore.

Obediently he crawls over to Gendry and this time he initiates the kiss himself, going all in on the first round.

Gendry seems a little surprised but kisses him back with equal vigour.

He tastes warm and delicious, and Jon relishes the feeling and the flavour until he's out of air.

When Jon goes back he smugly looks at Robb, then pointedly at Theon. He's not a spoilsport at all!

Sansa whispers, "Arya's going to kill you, Jon!" Jon raises his eyebrows at Gendry, who blushes furiously.

 

Then it's Jon's turn again and the bottle points at Margaery.

She smirks and wraps her arms around his neck, teasing him with tiny flicks of her tongue until he can't stiffle a moan, his cock still so hard he fears for his jeans.

She chuckles in triumph and spins the bottle.

 

It stops on Sansa again and to everyone's surprise, prim and proper Sansa nearly chokes Margaery while kissing her so urgently the air seems on fire.

Sansa's spin picks Pod and she seems to have tasted blood because she repeats her treatment of Margaery with poor unassuming Pod.

Robb doesn't know where to look.

Already panting, Podrick doesn't get a break. His partner is Ygritte and she straddles him while sucking the life out of his mouth at the same time.

The rules seem to have evaporated. Ygritte gets Robb and they kiss, very short though passionate.

Robb lands on Theon and one could've been forgiven to think they have a LITTLE too much experience with each other.

Their hands seem to fit on each other's bodies like they were shaped for it.

 

Theon spins the bottle and Jon crosses his fingers. Yess!! Now he can show him what he's learned in one short hour.

He jumps him, taking him completely by surprise. Pressing Theon's body to the ground, Jon starts by licking Theon's mouth slowly.

When he feels him shudder beneath him, he deepens the kiss, lips moving still slowly, tongue exploring his mouth.

"Get a room!!!!" Ygritte's shout pulls Jon back to reality. And reality is a growing hardness in Theon's pants.

He can't hide a chuckle. Loud, mouthy, cocky Theon, set afire by Jon Snow.

He'll rub that into his face until his last breath!

 

Jon turns back, still smiling in delight, when he finds himself face to face with his brother.

Robb is glaring at him, eyes the dark blue of a summer night, lips pressed together tightly.

Jon is confused, wasn't that what he wanted him to do? He opens his mouth to ask-

Holy fucking hell.

This is wrong, this is wrong, this is... the best thing he's ever experiencend in his whole life.

Suddenly someone is grabbing his shirt at the back, tearing him away from Robb. Arms are restraining his and Theon's voice hisses in his ear.

"Have you two gone crazy? Not. Here."

Jon breaks free and growls, "Then see you get rid of them, yes? Now."

 

As it turns out it's fairly easy to get rid of the others.

Pod is just leaving with Margaery (giving her a ride home, suuure), Sansa's mooning after them from her room's balcony and Ygritte has already left on her bike.

The only one left is Gendry who seems to hesitate a bit. He looks at Jon with some kind of... hope?

When he brushes past him to get to the door, Jon holds him back.

"Give me your phone number." He gives him a pen and Gendry writes his number on Jon's arm.

Jon brushes his lips slightly over Gendry's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

The boy blushes, nods and practically runs from the house.

 

When Jon has closed the front door behind him he makes his way to Robb's room. Sure enough, they're already there, waiting for him.

Jon throws his shirt away, sinking into his brother's arms. Just this once.

Theon kisses him with hungry force. Just this once.

Tomorrow he'll call Gendry.

 

***

 

_"I guess this answered your question, Greyjoy."_

_"It certainly did, but unfortunately it raises some others."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like, what now. What now, Stark?"_

_"I'll be damned if I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Ahem. I actually was going Jon/Theon first, then gathered some inspiration from @Quicksilvermaid to go Jondry in the end
> 
> \- but suddenly Robb was there and hm, he's quite persuasive, that one. Oh well, go with the flow. 
> 
> Sorry not Sorry.


End file.
